Una doble realidad
by Pherok
Summary: Taiki es un chico Otaku que vive siendo frustrado en una pesada realidad asi que el escapa de la realidad con lo que siempre lo hace sentir feliz que es ver anime, Taiki conoce a Urami en una tienda cuando compra una caja algo extraña donde vivia encerrado este dios quien le dara una aventura sin igual haciendo realidad el deseo de Taiki.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

''Un sueño hecho realidad''

Tuve un sueño, poder cambiar las cosas para poder soportar la realidad, mi pasión era siempre ver anime y desde hace mucho e deseado vivir en uno porque parecía perfecto pero yo podría hacerlo mejor si tuviera el poder de hacerlo.

-Voz desconocida: Escucho tus pensamientos humanos.

-Taiki: ¡Ah! Quien está ahí?

-Voz desconocida: Soy tu madre, sé que te tocas pensando en tus amigas.

-Taiki: ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Voz desconocida: Bueno ya dejaré de jugar, se lo que deseas y yo puedo dártelo.

-Taiki: ¿Una novia?

-Voz desconocida: no imbécil, !soy un dios con grandes poderes! mi nombre es Urami y puedo ayudarte con tu deseo de llevarte a un mundo anime pero antes debes liberarme de esta caja.

-Taiki: Ah está bien, pensaba que la caja no servía para nada.

La voz provenía de aquella antigua caja que compre en la tienda de artículos mágicos hace un tiempo, una parte de mí no cree que deba confiar pero la tentación ya había tomado el control de mí.

-Taiki: Esto me asusta pero dime ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí? ¿Cómo sabes las cosas que hago?

-Urami: Espera te refieres a ...que asco... bueno yo escucho tus pensamientos nada más por eso sé que deseabas entrar al mundo del anime y yo tengo el poder para llevarte a cualquier anime que tu desees pero antes debes abrir esta caja ah y por cierto no veo tus recuerdos yo solo estaba bromeando contigo.

-Taiki: *Abre la caja*.

-Urami!: Soy libre! Ahora dime a que anime quieres ir, en el camino te iré diciendo las reglas.

-Taiki: Quiero entrar en el anime de Naruto, vivir ahí y cambiar algunas cosas.

En un parpadeo todo a mi alrededor había cambiado,termine en un túnel, era oscuro donde solo había un piso con grama, pero se veía como en los animes, y a lo lejos logre ver una luz que pensé que sería como mi puerta para entrar a ese mundo y ya estaba llegando a lo que pronto seria mi nueva vida, era evidente que debía seguir la luz pero me sentía con miedo de caer en una trampa.

-Taiki: Que lugar tan extraño.

-Urami: si es un túnel o... Como decirlo para que tu cerebro lo entienda …..emmm ah ya se, este túnel te transporta a dimensiones, mundos y más, al final después de llegar a la luz lograras ir a donde tanto deseas ir, es decir un portal mágico.

-Taiki: Si si ya entiendo, no me trates como si fuera un idiota.

-Urami: ¡eres un idiota! pero me agradas chico, me liberaste así que cumpliré tu deseo ahora camina, ahora te diré las reglas, tu puedes decidir a dónde vas a aparecer, el tiempo del mundo donde vas a aparecer ya sea muchos siglos atrás o lo que quieras y cosas así pero no puedes pedir cosas como los poderes de un dios por ejemplo inmortalidad o el poder máximo porque es contra las reglas y porque yo ya soy un dios y no puede haber lugar para dos , se me olvidó mencionar que no podrás volver al mundo real.

-Taiki: comprendo, veras yo quiero el poder de tele transportarme, no con sellos sino conocer el lugar y la energía de la persona que está ahí también quiero controlar los elementos de fuego, rayo, agua y tierra, quiero aparecer en el tiempo en el que se creó el equipo de Rin, Obito, Kakashi y Minato…emmm ah y también quiero poder crear clones que puedan soportar golpes.

-Urami: Ammm está bien pero con una condición, el límite máximo serán 9 clones y por cada clon perderás un octavo de chakra al llegar a los 9 clones pierdes la mitad de tu chakra, si el chakra de los clones se agota van a consumir tu energía vital.

-Taiki: Ah espera también quiero tener longevidad mayor a la de un humano y aparecer en la aldea konoha y pertenecer al clan Uzumaki.

-Urami: Vaya si qué pides muchas cosas pero ya no más, no puedo darte más cosas ahora tengo que apresurar esto y te hare aparecer de una vez ahí.

-Taiki: Estoy listo.

Para cuando veía mi cuerpo se deshacía como arena y empezaba a sentir mucho miedo.

-Urami: Tomare algunos de tus recuerdos se me olvidó mencionarlo.

-Taiki:!QUE¡

-Urami: no nada ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Para cuando me desvanecía en lo que parecía ser mi perdición logre ver su rostro lleno de maldad sus ojos rojos como un demonio y una gran sonrisa que me decía ''caíste en la trampa'', no sé si moriré no sé si viviré pero eso ahora ya no me importa.

*8 semanas antes*

Sábado 1:30pm Japón Tokio

Tal parece una mañana normal, la gente salía a reunirse y descansar de la ruda semana y se ve que será un buen día para salir, mientras andaba en la calle compre algo de comida y no recordaba a que salí pero no me importaba en ese momento porque la comida se veía muy buena y al terminar de comer decidí ir a una tienda.

Vendedor: Buenos días póngase cómodo y siéntase libre de observar nuestra mercancía.

-Taiki: Esta tienda parece un poco desordenada, ¿Qué clase de cosas venden aquí? Nunca había visto una tienda como esta antes.

-Vendedor: Llegué hace poco a la ciudad y establecí mi tienda de artículos mágicos, me dedico a vender artículos muy valiosos y antiguos.

-Taiki: ¿Vaya cuánto cuesta esa espada?

-Vendedor: Cuesta unos 200.000￥

-Taiki: Bueno creo que tengo algo de dinero déjeme ver pero no puedo creer que esa espada valga eso.

-Vendedor: Es que es una espada muy antigua que paso por muchas batallas y en manos de grandes generales.

-Taiki: Emmm bueno solo tengo unos 30.000￥

El señor me veía como si fuera un pobre tonto pero luego se volteo y fue a buscar entre un montón de papeles y cajas hasta que encontró algo.

-Vendedor: Te daré esta caja.

-Taiki: Pero tiene muchos rayones y polvo ah mire se le cayó un pedazo de su esquina.

-Vendedor: Es que… Tiene muchos años y fue sacado de una cueva que se venía abajo así que yo al final la salve pero es un poco difícil de abrir.

-Taiki: Ah ya veo bueno creo que puedo repararla, se verá bien adornando mi cuarto.

Al pagar y salir de la tienda decidí ir a mi casa, pase mucho tiempo tratando de abrirla y repare algunos pocos detalles pero esa caja se hacía pedazos así que pensé en volver a la tienda y que me den mi dinero de regreso.

-Policía: Alto no puedes entrar a esta tienda.

-Taiki: ¿Por qué? Necesito hablar algo con el dueño.

-Policia: El vendedor que estaba aquí fue arrestado por varios cargos de fraude y la policía ya confiscó todo su sucio dinero.

Al volver a casa sentía una gran decepción pero no me rendí logre reparar la caja un poco y a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude abrirla así que la deje en un lado para que llevara polvo, los días pasaron y yo vivía una vida normal y molesta y así pasaron varias semanas y ahí se quedó la caja.

-Taiki: Al fin vuelvo de clase, siempre mis compañeros me molestan por ser raro pero no soy raro soy un Otaku y estoy orgulloso de serlo, ojala conociera a personas como yo, ojala pudiera vivir en un anime donde pueda hacer todo mejor que esta realidad.

Ese fue un día frustrante y tuve muchos así, se me cumplió mi deseo eso creo, siento como si estuviera soñando pero ya es hora de despertar mi aventura está por comenzar.

(Nota: eh de decir que seria de gran ayuda si dejas un comentario diciendo que te parecio y presentando tus criticas constructivas para ayudar a mejorar n-n)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ''El reencuentro'' 

No recuerdo nada, no sé quien soy ni donde estoy, revisaba mis bolsillos y solo encontré un carnet con lo que parecía ser mi nombre estaba algo dañado solo se veía el pecho de alguien pero lo demás estaba roto pero como sea estoy ahora en un bosque debo buscar un lugar seguro y ver si alguien sabe que paso y como llegue aquí, a pesar de ver un hermoso sol y un bosque lleno de vida siento que una presencia maligna me observa desde las sombras, por más que trato no logro ni recordar mi aspecto, al encontrar un pequeño charco de agua logro ver como soy (pelirrojo con ojos verdes ) parece que mi atuendo no es muy ordinario pantalón colegial camiseta negra con un extraño emblema rojo en la espalda parece un remolino… pero todavía queda una importante pregunta ¿qué hago aquí?, tal vez haya más personas como yo en algún lugar , tal vez alguien sepa como llegue a este lugar y que hago aquí, me inquieta los ruidos que escucho...son como pasos y creo que es alguien que me busca, ¡tal vez están cazándome! 

-Guardia: Oye chico ¿qué haces en las afueras de la aldea? 

-Taiki: ¿Ah qué aldea? 

-Guardia: Konoha 

Al voltear no muy lejos vi los muros de una gran ciudad, no puedo creer que fui tan ciego para no verlo pero al parecer no estoy muy lejos de un lugar seguro y mis entrañas me matan debo comer algo rápido o me voy a volver a quedar inconsciente, después de un momento viendo a mi alrededor decidí preguntarle al guardia si podía ir a la aldea y me respondió de una forma ligeramente agresiva. 

-Guardia: Aléjate o te asesinare, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿acaso eres un espía? Tienes un atuendo muy raro 

-Taiki: ¡No, yo me desperté aquí y no sé donde estoy! 

-Guardia: Eso ya lo veremos.  
El hombre silbó fuertemente y en un segundo empezaron a aparecer sus amigos, varias personas con unas mascaras muy raras parecían de animales, tenía que verle el lado positivo por lo menos creo que me llevaran a su aldea y podría comer algo y también podría aclarar este malentendido. 

-Taiki: ¿Y qué va a ser de mi? 

-Guardia: Te llevaremos con el hokage él sabrá qué hacer contigo

Luego me rodearon y me llevaron enfrente de una gigantesca entrada, al entrar sentí que todas las miradas se fijaron en mí como si fuera un asesino, me llevaron por la calle hasta un edificio rojo.

Luego de entrar al edificio nos recibió una mujer

-Mujer: ¿que desean?

-Guardia: pedimos hablar con el hokage ya que encontramos a este intruso en las afueras de la aldea.

-Mujer: lo siento está en una reunión con el consejo

-Guardia: Esta bien

Al pasar una noche en un lugar muy incomodo atado parece que el hokage no se pudo presentar por asuntos de mayor importancia pero me dejaron ir con la condición de que me mantendrían vigilado y debería quedarme en la aldea y no salir por nada hasta resolver este asunto, tenía la esperanza de que en la ciudad la gente me ayudaría y serian amables conmigo pero al ir caminando por las calles parece que todos ya recibieron la noticia de que un extraño había llegado a la aldea y podría ser un espía así que no importa lo que diga la gente me seguirá viendo con miedo y se alejaran de mi.

*Al día siguiente* 

Luego de recolectar información sobre esta aldea llamada konoha parece ser que este lugar esta pasando por conflictos más grandes de lo que yo pensaba, logre encontrar donde quedarme un tiempo y algo para comer, dicen que el hokage se llama Hiruzen Sarutobi y es un hombre muy fuerte, el es la única persona que puede sacarme de este aprieto ya casi se me agota lo que tengo y vivir en callejones es complicado cuando llueve. 

*Durante la noche* 

Parece que actos extraños están ocurriendo en la ciudad, la gente habla de desconocidos que quieren dañar al hokage, al caminar veo algo lejos mucho humo y algo rojo debo ir corriendo a ver qué pasa al escuchar un poco logre enfocarme bien en lo que decía la gente que estaba corriendo. 

-Niño: Mama el perro rojo destrozó nuestra casa 

-Mama: ! si nos quedamos no estuviéramos vivos ahora!

-Niño: ¿Y papa? 

-Mama: El...el está luchando ahora corre y no hagamos que su esfuerzo haya sido en vano. 

Parecía que la cosa estaba muy mal y en el fondo sentía que todo se iba a poner peor, los guardias usaban una especie de truco movían sus manos y hacían cosas increíbles me gustaría saber como lo hacen. Logre llegar al sitio del desastre y solo encontré muchos heridos, al ver al cielo vi a alguien en flotando, por su extraña vestimenta no creo que el fuera de este lugar pero si algo me confirma eso es que no tardo mucho en ponerse a reír y destruir los hogares de la aldea, una de las casas estaba en llamas aun pero escuchaba gritos dentro así que decidí ir a ayudar a quien estuviera ahí, al volver a ver al cielo el extraño hombre ya no estaba así que me apresure a entrar a la casa. 

-Taiki: ¡TE ESCUCHE DIME DONDE ESTAS! 

-Niña: aquí abajo la mesa me está aplastando..a-ayudame  
Logre sacarla de la casa pero los problemas apenas comenzaban. 

-Taiki: ¿hay alguien más en la casa? 

-Niña: Mi abuela está ahí tienes que ayudarla ella es todo lo que tengo.  
Al entrar en la casa logré subir a la segunda planta, debía apresurarme la casa se venía abajo, encontré a su abuela pero tenía una mirada extraña, algo no encajaba. 

-Taiki: Señora venga conmigo debemos irnos rápido este lugar se viene abajo. (tiene muchas armas en su cuarto parece que en sus días fue una gran guerrera) 

-Señora: Aaaah Taiki veo que lograste sobrevivir después de todo, espero disfrutes tu nuevo hogar. 

-Taiki: Tu...¿como sabes quien soy? tus ojos están rojos, tu no eres su abuela...¿que hiciste con la abuela de esa niña? ¿quien eres?. 

-Señora: ¿Ya olvidaste a tu gran amigo Urami? 

-Taiki: ¿Urami?...¿acaso eres un demonio?

-Urami: Yo soy quien limpiara al mundo de todo lo que lo daña, veo que no me recuerdas yo si me alegro de volver a verte ¡jajajajaja!. 

Logre agarrar un cuchillo para defenderme en caso de que esto pasara a mayores, tenía miedo y era evidente que no sabía usar nada ni sabia técnicas de defensa. 

-Urami: ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? 

-Taiki: ¿eh? ... ( desapareció pero ¿como? don...) 

-Urami: Voilà 

Su golpe me acababa de hacer atravesar el piso, le dije a la niña que ayudaría a su abuela, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a esa señora. 

-Urami: Ah pesar de todo el cuerpo de los humanos no es tan malo, eh observa aquí va la sorpre... 

Reaccione rápido, tuve que atravesarla con mi cuchillo, asesine a alguien y su sangre está en mis manos. 

-Urami: N-no como pudiste tu...vencerme...yo *cae* 

-Taiki: Logré salvarme pero a qué precio...pero logré escuchar la voz de la señora parece que logré sacar a Urami. 

-Niña: ¡ABUELA! ¡ABUELITA! !QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI ABUELITA¡ 

No pude soportar ver su rostro, me sentía horrible por dentro, solo pude ver como corría a abrazar a su abuela en el suelo. 

-Abuela: Aya..me...necesito...una última cosa de ti mi dulce nieta...yo necesito...tu alma. *la apuñala* 

-Ayame: Abue...lita. *muere* 

-Taiki: No...no...¡NOOOOOOO!...por qué lo hiciste...por que tienes que hacer esto...te voy a matar 

-Urami: Como planeas matarme siendo tan patético, sería mejor si mueres, no tienes nada aquí ni a nadie, yo solo voy a hacerte un favor. 

-Taiki: Cállate cállate cállate. 

Trate de lanzar golpes pero igual sin importar lo que hiciera el los evadía. 

-Urami: Que aburrido dejare este cuerpo morir de una vez tengo cosas que hacer y un amigo que ver. 

Mientras intente que no se fuera con un simple golpe me mandó a volar, mientras con las fuerzas que me quedaban al chocar con el techo de la casa del frente me di cuenta al final que con su golpe a pesar de su fuerza si él hubiera querido me hubiera llegado a lograr atravesar, desperté en el hospital y vi a un hombre que me pregunto que hacia cerca de una zona peligrosa, no sabia que responder, me cuesta un poco respirar y mis costillas estaban rotas al igual que mi brazo derecho pero lo único que pude decir fue. 

-Taiki: ayúdame...a vengar..me *cierra los ojos* 

Apenas acabo de llegar pero debo aprender mas para poderme enfrentar a Urami y evitar que más personas tengan que morir por su mano, al parecer escucharon mi petición y iba a recibir un nuevo entrenador, mi primera lección iba a comenzar mañana a primera hora en el hospital, supongo que voy a empezar con una charla a ver si logro captar y asi me lograre informar sobre todo aquí, me espera un camino difícil de recorrer pero estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

 ***** La mañana siguiente*

Los guardias me estuvieron interrogando por horas hasta que uno de ellos logró darme una importante propuesta.

-Guardia: Si quieres que te aceptemos en esta aldea debes primero aprender un poco sobre la aldea técnicas que usamos para defendernos y más, si rechazas la oferta te asesinaremos tu decides.

-Taiki: ¿No tengo muchas opciones verdad? De todos modos acepto.

-Guardia: Bien, hasta entonces te mantendremos bajo vigilancia así que no hagas nada estúpido.

Me voy a volver un gran ninja en esta aldea y venceré a Urami , no dejare que otras personas mueran por culpa de mi debilidad y a partir de ahora mi camino a ser un gran ninja está por comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 ''Adaptación''

Después de semanas en la academia de ninjas decidí entrenar al máximo así que no me dedicaba a perder el tiempo, pase noches sin dormir tratando de aprender a la perfección... todo lo que me enseñaban y las técnicas que usaban, después de preguntar e investigar ciertas técnicas logre aprender 3 técnicas en las cuales la primera me parece muy útil en situaciones peligrosas, esta técnica era llamada Shunshin no Jutsu que permitiría moverme a una gran velocidad y el otro lo encontre despues de investigar un poco sobre la anatomía y sobre los médicos ninjas que usaban una técnica llamada Chakura no Mesu donde el chakra formaba un perfecto bisturí así que pensé que algún día me seria útil. Y la que más me gusta katon karyuu endan realmente me pone muy feliz que logre aprender una técnica elemental

*en la tarde*

Hoy tenía el dinero suficiente como para no amargarme por trabajar hoy. Así que fui al Bosque de la Hoja para tener paz..después encontré problemas que me ayudaran a mejorar.

-Ninja: Ah vaya pensé que este día no podría ser mejor, ¿tú eres Taiki no es así? Dicen que eres un espía y que ahora trabajas como un esclavo para comer miserias.

-Taiki: Por lo menos no ando de lamebotas con los maestros de la academia para que me manden a misiones fáciles.

Ninja: ¡Eres un miserable! Como te atreves ..!Oigan chicos aquí hay un idiota que necesita aprender una lección ¡

Taiki: No vayas a empezar algo que nos vaya a perjudicar. Además necesitas a otras personas para que te ayuden contra un esclavo. ¡Qué cobarde! (pensé que estaba solo).

Para ese momento que llegaron, y ese despreciable que les comento que pasaba se veían dispuestos a matarme aquí mismo. Así que tenía que pensar rápido pero entendí que ellos son de esos que se la pasan causando desastres en toda la aldea para parecer malos y estudian conmigo y supongo que se ocultan por aquí.

Ninja: veamos qué tan hábil eres para esquivar lo que vendrá vamos chicos

Taiki: Esto es malo (debo reaccionar rápido o saldré lastimado).

Logre mover rápido mis manos para usar mis técnicas, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que cuando se dieran cuenta yo ya había hecho mi técnica.

Ninja: ¿Oigan a dónde se fue?

Ninja2: Si que es rápido.

Ninja 3: Igual no es rival para nosotros.

Taiki: Oigan aquí detrás de ustedes.

Ninja: Pero q….m-mi mejilla me la cortaste pero cuando...como puedes tu…

Taiki: Espero les guste es una nueva técnica que aprendí para usar el chakra como un filo (Casi le cortó la cabeza al intentar eso debo actuar con naturalidad y seguridad que no se den cuenta de que por poco los iba a matar) Ahora váyanse o lo siguiente que sus padres van a cenar son sus partes mutiladas.

Parece que mi estrategia para asustarlos funciono, no me eh ganado a ningún amigo aun en ese lugar pero aun voy intentando adaptarme y formar parte de este lugar, hoy tuve una buena práctica aprendí como usar ciertas técnicas y espero progresar.

 ***** al día siguiente*

Me informaron hoy que me habían encontrado un hogar pero mientras ocurría el proceso de papeleo me iba a tener que quedar por ahí un poco más y luego los podré conocer, tengo muchas dudas sobre todo de que me querían adoptar y lo demás son tonterías y deseos de conocimiento porque pareciera que este mundo tiene tantas cosas que no conozco y me asombran cada día mas, espero me puedan aceptar en la aldea pronto y dejar de recibir tanta agresividad de parte de la gente y por suerte hoy me enviaran a una misión de prueba para ver como he progresado en mis estudios y les mostraré que tengo potencial.

Taiki: Buenas ¿es usted el señor Nodo?

Nodo: Así es y tú debes ser a quien asignaron para el trabajo que tengo hoy.

Taiki: Así es y según tengo entendido usted va a tener una pequeña caminata y yo debo protegerlo hasta que usted llegue a su destino…. pues vamos.

Pasamos el rato discutiendo de nuestras vidas y las cosas que nos pasaban y a veces nos reíamos y pronto empezaba a notar que el viaje se hacía más largo de lo normal.

Taiki: Señor Nodo ¿está usted seguro de que este es el camino correcto y que vamos bien?

Nodo: Muchacho yo me sé todos los caminos llevo años viajando de aldea en aldea... cálmate.

Taiki: Está bien pero ¿qué señal nos dirá que estamos cerca?

Nodo: pues si ves un pequeño letrero dañado en el piso eso sirve de referencia.

 ***** 7 horas después *****

Taiki: Llevamos horas caminando y estoy muy cansado.

Nodo: Chico sé que estás cansado pero debes aguantar un poco más.

Taiki: N-no puedo tengo mucha sed y no eh comido nada.

Nodo: Debes estar atento pronto verás el letrero.

*13 horas después*

Taiki: Donde se supone que estamos que no veo ya nada, vamos a morir.

Nodo: Taiki no te alarmes… pero creo que nos perdimos.

Taiki: ¿en serio? Pues que curioso se supone que tú eras el que viajaba y conocía todos los caminos.

Nodo: Si pero pensé que habíamos tomado una ruta más larga por accidente pero ahora veo que no fue de esa manera.

Taiki: Si lo sé, cuando me explicaron sobre esto dijeron que el camino más corto hacia donde ibas tardaría 4 horas y el camino más largo 5 horas como máximo.

Nodo: No hay comida…

Taiki: Esto no podría ser mejor (E-el tiene carne la carne se come y no moriré de hambre...debo...debo comer)

Nodo: Taiki que haces aléjate de mí.

Taiki: Comida comida ¡yo necesito comida!

Y así pasamos sobreviviendo durante 2 días hasta que un equipo de búsqueda de la aldea de la hoja nos encontró y nos llevó a salvo, por lo menos me compensan por lo ocurrido y dijeron que yo había cumplido mi misión y el señor Nodo desaparece de nuevo pero se decía que era alguien que olvidaba las cosas con facilidad.

Taiki: Bueno logre terminar la misión, Aunque no fue muy normal espero que el señor nodo llegue a su destino

En ese momento pasa un grupo de alumnos hablando con un maestro, todos parecen muy unidos

Taiki: Quisiera tener amigos, y un maestro que me felicitara eso me recuerda

Flashback

Era otro día en la aldea de la hoja yo por supuesto estaba despierto muy temprano para poder ir a trabajar y conseguir dinero para ver si podría comer algo. Después de unas horas de estar como esclavo pude comprar algo de comer una vez que termine salí corriendo a la academia. Pero llegando empecé con la costumbre de malas caras y como siempre llegue de ultimo

Sensei: Buenos Días alumnos

Todos: Buenos días sensei

Sensei Estuve pensando que debería mostrarles una técnica un poco avanzada

Taiki: ¿De que se trata sensei?

El sensei me ignoro pero como si fuera la primera vez

Alumno: ¿De que trata la técnica?

Sensei: Hasta que al fin alguien pregunta

Taiki:(pensativo) que raro de ese idiota lamebotas cuando lo vea no sabrá lo que se espera…

Sensei:"¡ TAIKI!"

Taiki: Si sensei…(Espero ser de utilidad)

Sensei: Necesito un favor. Puedes ir afuera a la zona de practica yo voy para allá después.

Taiki:(que raro jamás me pide favores así normalmente soy criticado por todo aunque me esfuerce tal vez esta vez será amable conmigo) SI sensei conteste.

Al salir a la zona de práctica como dijo el sensei paso bastante tiempo pensé que de seguro el sensei no quería que estuviera en su clase así que cuando decidí irme…

Taiki: Pero que pasa….no puedo…..moverme. ¡AYUDA!

En eso aparece el sensei con todos los alumnos al principio creía que me ayudaría hasta que dijo.

Sensei: Taiki veo que estás donde te dije bien ahora si les enseñare lo que mencione antes.

En ese momento el sensei se pone a una distancia considerable como si fuera a atacarme

Sensei: Esta bien no quiero que lo practiquen es algo de nivel avanzado para ustedes todavía no saben modular su chakra a su naturaleza elemental.

Estaba en silencio no podía ni moverme ni hablar cuando llega y me dice: No te muevas

Sensei:¡KATON KARYUU ENDAN!

En ese momento aparece una llamarada muy concentrada directo hacia mi cuando con mis últimas fuerzas pude usar el jutsu que aprendí. hice un bisturí y pude cortar lo que parecían hilos de chakra para poder liberarse aun asi me quemo un poco la mejilla y el brazo

Sensei: ¡ Taiki porque te moviste?! Se supone que el jutsu no iba directo a ti (Como pudo liberarse casi lo tenía)

Taiki: ¿Ahora puedo intentarlo yo?

Sensei: jajajajaja que buena broma todavía no sabes manejar tu chakra (aunque si descubro cómo se liberó y así llegue a poder atinarle a la próxima) si claro adelante.

En ese momento pasó yo y me pongo en la misma postura que el sensei y aplicar los sellos pero esta vez un poco más rápido.

Alumno: Sensei no¿ debería estar viendo lo que hace Taiki?

Sensei: (Pero….que..no puedo ….moverme ...que me hizo…?)

Taiki: ¡KATON KARYUU ENDAN!

En eso varias balas de fuego muy concentrados rodearon al sensei no lo quería lastimar tanto como para que me expulsara pero si hice que las llamas se envolvieron alrededor de él sin tocarlo para que se eleve la temperatura de su eso sigo lanzando bolas de fuego le doy a varios objetivos alejados casi le doy a los alumnos y le di al techo que cubría una parte de los instrumentos de prueba y entrenamiento que casi se cae queria terminar pero no podía controlarlo seguía lanzando bolas de fuego sin control en eso….

ANBU: ¡SUITON MIZURAPPA!

Después un chorro de agua apaga las llamas que había creado en el momento el ANBU me detiene y mi chakra sentí como tuvo un bajón después atrapó y quitó el techo que casi se cae el sensei al apagarse las llamas se ve que estaba rojo por el tiempo que pasó muy cerca del fuego hasta que me dice el ANBU.

ANBU: no te preocupes yo voy abogar por ti no es tu culpa y si es normal que tuvieras ese bajón de chakra te exageraste con la cantidad necesaria (lo impresionante es que domino la técnica a un nivel casi perfecto que quiso aumentar más el poder... lo más extraño es que su chakra sigue intacto solo se comportó así porque es la primera vez que aumenta el nivel de un jutsu debo vigilarlo después intentaré ayudarle)

Sensei: ¡Ese monstruo me las vas a pagar!

ANBU: Yo lo vi todo así que si quiere hablar de eso estoy seguro que el hokage no se opondrá a escuchar las dos versiones.

Sensei: Vuelvan todos al salon

Taiki: Gracias enserio es la primera vez que me ayudan y sobre todo un ANBU

ANBU: No te preocupes después hablaremos pero ve a tu salón... tranquilo estoy seguro de que tu sensei no te dirá nada

Taiki: a por cierto….DESAPARECIÓ

Fin del Flashback

Taiki: Ojala me vuelva a encontrar ese ANBU, nunca nadie me ha tratado bien aquí

*al día siguiente*

Me llevaron a un pequeño cuarto con una mesa y una silla para reunirme con quien pronto me adoptaría, de camino a esa sala todos me veían como un chico perdido pero cómo puedo estar perdido si no tengo a donde ir, por lo que sé quién me entrenaría y seria alguien llamado Minato Namikaze, al entrar en la sala ahí estaba yo con ese hombre y los 2 estuvimos un breve momento mirándonos cara a cara analizando nuestro ser con una simple mirada pero note en su cara una pequeña expresión de lastima por mí.

Minato: Así que tú serás mi hijo y alumno, parece que tienes potencial.

Taiki: Puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta eso es todo lo que he hecho desde que llegué a este lugar.

Minato: Pues a partir de ahora serás libre de tu tortura, se supone que te debo adoptar pero quiero saber si tu deseas que lo haga, solo tienes que darme una simple y clara respuesta.

Taiki: (Tendré una familia) sí quiero.

Minato: entonces todo está decidido a partir de ahora serás mi hijo, se que sabes unas pocas cosas porque practicas pero con mi entrenamiento podrás sobrevivir en este mundo que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso y ya no te tendrás que sentir tan solo.

Minato me llevo a casa y conocí a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ellos discutían de cierto parecido que teníamos y sentí como si estuviera recordando algo pero se me fue la idea rápido pero lo que note fue ese símbolo que usaba Minato que se parecía mucho al de mi chaqueta al llegar pero desgraciadamente la perdí.

*La mañana siguiente*

Pase a la academia y en mi salón logre ver que hoy nos hablarían sobre la gran importancia que tiene la concentración para un ninja y es algo que curiosamente discutía con Minato en la tarde cuando tomamos esas horas para practicar técnicas y mejorar otras cosas,

Minato: Taiki sabes cuál es tu afinidad elemental

Taiki: no estoy seguro solo he usado un jutsu tipo fuego pero desconozco si poseo otra afinidad, en la academia nunca me lo dijeron.

Minato: espera un momento "entra a la casa, y vuele con 4 papeles

Taiki: Qué es eso?

Minato: Estos son papeles que muestran su afinidad elemental, solo tienes que sujetarlo y transferir un poco de chakra , si se quema es Katon , si se moja es Suiton, si se desmorona es Doton , si se arruga es Raiton y si se corta es Futón.

Taiki: Ok

Luego tal como dijo minato transferí un poco de chakra causando que el papel se quemará en una mitad y en la otra se arrugo.

Minato: Interesante, lo mismo pero con la otra mano

Vuelvo a repetir el procedimiento causando que el papel se desmoronó una parte y la otra se mojara

Minato: Impresionante

Taiki: Qué cosa?

Minato: tienes 4 afinidades fuego, rayo, agua y tierra muy pocos ninjas tienen tantas afinidades (Tal vez él pueda dominarlo) es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

minato hacía que esas horas de entrenamiento se sintieran años, planeó todo por fase, la primera era velocidad para hacerme rápido, la segunda fue ataque para probar lo que sé hacer y enseñarme un poco más y la tercera concentración, me sentía acabado y luego vino la sorpresa, Minato quería que me concentrará para una técnica llamada rasengan el me mostro como se hacía así que me concentre solo en llevar la energía a mi mano derecha, logre hacerlo aunque no fue muy potente ni hacía gran cosa pero en su cara se veía que estaba dando los primeros pasos para ser un gran ninja.

Minato: Recuerda Taiki no te presiones por hacer todo tan rapido solo dale tiempo y practica mucho para que veras como lo lograras hacer esas técnicas a la perfeccion, yo creo en ti.(Que impresionante , no pensé que diera señales de resultados tan pronto este chico tiene gran potencial)

Taiki: Si maestro.

 ***** Al llegar a casa*

Taiki: Que es ese olor.

Minato: Yo te diré que es...eso es… tu madre preparando una exquisita cena

Kushina: Si pero antes de servir ayudenme a poner la me...(que rápido la pusieron deben estar muriendo de hambre) Gracias.

Taiki: Es hora de comer llevaba tiempo sin darme estos gustos.

Minato: Tu madre cocina muy bien mmm esto está muy rico

Kushina: ¡Los dos dejen de comer como animales!

Minato y Taiki: ¡El último trozo de carne! (los 2 tenemos la carne en las manos que problema)

Minato: Taiki hijo mío no es por hacerte sentir inferior pero uno como padre y maestro trabaja muy duro para conseguir que chicos como tu coman sanamente y disfruten una vida tranquila.

Taiki: Eso no importa ademas no tengo tranquilidad contigo rompiéndome la espalda

Minato: Si te comes ese pedazo tu cargaras el mercado de tu madre a casa y si lo que viste en la mesa te parecía mucho pues eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad tenemos.

Taiki: No te preocupes espero que la carne tenga buen sabor me voy a dar un baño y a dormir buenas noches (ganaste esta vez).

Al dia siguiente me asignaron una misión pero para vigilar las calles y pensé que sería fácil pues la aldea a veces suele estar tranquila pero luego escuchaba gritos de dolor, cuando llegue al lugar de donde venían los gritos era solo la parte trasera de un edificio abandonado donde vi a una chica en el piso pero logre reconocerla se llama Anko mitarashi y estaba rodeada por 3 hombres enmascarados, se supone que estaba enferma así que me apresurare a ayudarla porque se ve muy grave la situacion y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Taiki: ¡Anko! Bastardos paren

Pandillero: ¿tú también quieres hacerte el valiente? De seguro no sabes quienes somos pero te lo dire yo soy Yu el más fuerte, él es Aki e más rápido de todos nosotros no lo veras cuando vaya a correr y mi amigo a la derecha es Zui el más listo y nos llamamos ''los hermanos del caos'' nos alimenta la codicia y a tontos como tú los asesinamos de un golpe.

Zui: acabemos con esto de una vez ***** desaparece*

Taiki: donde estará.

Zui: bajaste la guardia.

Taiki:(esto es malo me agarró por la espalda yo debo…)

Yu: No pienses intentar nada *golpea al estómago* ahora Aki.

Aki: ¡aquí voy! *lo patea en la cara*

Taiki: (debo pensar rápido pero son muy fuertes y saben moverse rápido en un segundo me dejaron en el suelo, me siento muy débil fue un error subestimarlos)

Yu: aquí termina todo ***** lo apuñala*

Taiki: N-no...(No puedo morir...no aquí...urami...debo detener a urami...debo ser el mejor debo hacer sentir orgulloso a Minato debo salvar a anko debo dejar de ser tan débil debo luchar)

Yu: Pero qué es eso...tu cuerpo está rodeado de un aura violeta...eres un monstruo

Taiki: Yo no seré...quien...va a morir hoy (Minato: Creo en ti) yo puedo con lo que sea porque hay gente que cuenta conmigo para que yo vaya a mejorar y ustedes son solo gusanos que están en mi camino (me siento tan vacío, decepcionado, enojado y hasta abandonado, no soy el unico que se rehúsa a fallar así que me voy a levantar una vez más, ¡siento mucha tristeza pero igual me voy a levantar!)

Aki: Sus ojos están totalmente negros.

Taiki: Aki te mostraré lo que es velocidad.

Aki: pero que está (un momento ya desapareció pero a donde un momento mi espal…) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Taiki: con mi jutsu bisturí de chakra te he hecho una gran cortada en la espalda dañando tus nervios de la cintura para abajo por tanto inutilizando tus piernas y asi ya no vas a estorbar más.

Zui: Alto espera no me hagas daño únete a nosotros con tu poder pudiéramos llegar lejos aquí.

Taiki: Olvidas algo Zui, la basura siempre sera basura ***** agarra su cuello*

Zui: n-no...es...pe...ra..(Este chico no es normal y este parece que será mi final) ***** muere *

Taiki: Yu pagaras por lo que le hiciste a anko (debo concentrarme debo concentrarme y lograre el rasengan)

Yu: T-tu como puedes...no importa usaré toda mi fuerza en un solo golpe y asi te voy a derrotar.

Logré concentrarme para crear una pequeña esfera de un color oscuro pero sabía que no me serviria mucho asi que decidi usar todo mi poder para llevar la energía que tengo a mi mano.

Yu: ¡Aqui voy!

Taiki: ¡RASENGAN!

Al aceptar mi ataque a pesar de que estuve a un segundo de perder la energía, lo único que quedó de Yu al final fue solo su brazo izquierdo y por mi ataque las paredes se mancharon con su sangre pero esto no soy yo, yo no soy un monstruo pero tampoco perdonaré a quienes causan sufrimiento a otros por simple diversión, toda esa aura se fue en un momento y tomé a anko en mis brazos para llevarla al médico aun sabiendo que ya había perdido mucha sangre pero al final logré salvarla y debido a mi herida y los golpes estuve en un cuarto de hospital unas semanas y después pase a un reposo el cual aproveche para entrenar porque sé que el mal jamás va a descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - ''El Camino de un ninja''

Urami: Despierta…. Taiki… oye… despierta...

Quien me llama, que es ese olor, y esa luz *abre los ojos*

Ah ya recuerdo me encuentro en el hospital por haber salvado ah aquella chica, me pregunto cómo estará

*entra el doctor*

Doctor: hola muchacho vengo a hacer la revisión de rutina, como te encuentras el día de hoy-

Taiki: me encuentro mejor doctor ya puedo moverme y seguir con mi entrenamiento-

Doctor: me alegro por ti eso indica que ya podemos darte de alta, por cierto hay alguien que quiere verte

*entra anko*

Doctor: me voy para que puedan conversar

Taiki: (pero si es aquella chica no pensé que fuera a venir)

Anko: hola quería ver cómo te encuentras

Taiki: estoy bien ya dentro de poco según el doctor me darán de alta gracias por preguntar

Anko: Me alegro de verdad y quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado

Taiki: no tienes que agradecerme, no podía quedarme viendo cómo te agredían sin hacer nada

Anko: de todas formas lo quiero hacer

Taiki: y como te encuentras tú

Anko: yo me encuentro bien gracias *se sonroja*, ya no me duelen casi las heridas y me puedo mover mejor

Taiki:(se sonrojo, ahora q lo pienso es muy linda) oye disculpa que hasta ahora te lo pregunte pero cómo te llamas

Anko: n_n° si es verdad me llamo Anko Mitarashi yo tampoco se tu nombre cómo te llamas

Taiki: me llamo taiki

Anko pov´s

(Con que ese es su nombre combina con su apariencia y ahora que lo pienso él es muy fuerte, me pregunto si quiere enseñarme)  
Anko: oye disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ya que tú sabes pelear me podrías enseñar

Taiki: claro, porque no, ahora que lo pienso estamos en el mismo salón en la academia no

Anko:(si es verdad no lo había notado pero me alegra que sea así) si es verdad por eso te me hacías familiar

Taiki: si a mí también te me hacías familiar pero no recordaba de donde

Anko: es una ventaja así podemos trabajar en la academia y así me enseñas mas

Taiki: claro no hay problema

Anko: (que bueno que acepto y podre aprende muchas cosas más)

End anko pov´s

Anko: me retiro entonces para que descanses sensei, no hay problema en que te llame así verdad

Taiki: no me puedes llamar como quieras

Anko: okey nos vemos entonces en la academia bye bye

Taiki: chao (que chica más rara, pero sigue siendo linda)

Anko: aouhh, disculpe no lo había visto, pase adelante

Minato: oh no hay problema pasa

Taiki: hola Minato

Minato: hola muchacho como te encuentras

Taiki: Me encuentro mejor gracias, el doctor dijo que ya dentro de poco me darán de alta

Minato: me alegra escuchar eso así ya nos podremos ir a casa, oye y quien era esa niña que acababa de salir de aquí, acaso es tu novia y no me lo habías dicho

Taiki: ¡pero que tonterías dices! Ella no es mi novia es la chica a la que salve se llama anko

Minato: ahhh ya me había ilusionado, pensé que ya tenía nuera, bueno seguiré con la esperanza T.T

Taiki: n.n° mejor olvídalo, pero de ahora en adelante ella entrenara con nosotros, quiere que le enseñe a defenderse

Minato: de verdad entonces todavía hay esperanzas

Taiki: mejor no te hubiera dicho nada

Minato: pero no te pongas así, claro que si puede entrenar con nosotros no hay problema

Taiki: gracias por aceptar

Minato: no tiene por qué decirlo, me voy para que descanses

Taiki: okey nos vemos

Al cerrar los ojos escuche un grito y lo primero que pensé fue en anko, que estaría en problemas así que a pesar del dolor me levante de la cama, sentía como el ambiente se calentaba, al abrir la puerta vi el hospital en llamas y seguía escuchando a anko pidiendo ayuda así que avanzaba, para buscarla, logre ver en otras habitaciones por si alguien más necesitaba ayuda pero conseguí algo más.

-Niña: tú me dejaste morir y asesinaste a todo lo que me quedaba, mi familia.

Tenía un cuchillo atravesado en el pecho y logre ver la sangre teñir su blusa blanca, pensé que tal vez había muerto y fui al infierno, cada habitación llenaba mi alma con más dolor.

-Abuela: ¿porque no la salvaste? eres muy débil.

-Taiki: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Observe a los guardias muertos en el piso todos con miembros amputados.

Guardia: Tu solo has traído miseria y dolor a esta aldea.

No soporte más así que pensé en escapar, fui a las escaleras para bajar y salir de ese infernal hospital pero al bajar pensé que no tenía final por más que intentara avanzar, escuche los lamentos de todos esos que habían muerto atormentaban mi cabeza por un segundo pensé que me iba a desmallar sus gritos me aturdían hasta no poder mas pero por casi un milagro conseguí llegar a la puerta que me sacaría del hospital al pasar por la puerta de salida ante mí solo había un rastro de sangre que me guiaba a otra puerta que tenía adelante así que decidí entrar para ver como anko estaba.

Urami: Bienvenido Taiki es un placer verte de nuevo.

Taiki: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me has traído?

Urami: No eh hecho nada solo cree un ambiente perfecto para nuestro encuentro, espero te guste.

Taiki: Ese de ahí es...

Urami: ¿Minato? si pero la conversación es entre tú y yo.

Minato: Eres una desgracia Taiki, jamás podrás ser mi hijo solo eres un fenómeno.

Urami: Parece que el único amigo que tienes aquí soy yo y a tu amiga anko.

Taiki: ¿Pero dónde está anko?

Urami: Mmmm pues su sangre me servía mejor que el vino tiene un sabor exquisito además tenía sed ¿que podía hacer? la puedes encontrar bajo esas sabanas.

Taiki: No esto no puede estar pasando.

Urami: Bueno eso es cierto pero pasara cuando los asesine a todos y logre atrapar sus almas para crear un mundo lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Taiki: Ya verás (solo aprovechare el momento y usare mi chakra como bisturí para cortar su cabeza de un tajo) ¡Muere monstruo!

Tan solo en un segundo corto mis brazos, no sé como pero ahora estoy arrodillado.

Urami: Calma chico aun no estás en condiciones para una batalla, necesitas descansar, dejare que tu cadáver sea consumido por las llamas pero antes escucha que aquí viene la mejor parte.

-Voz desconocida: ¿Hijo a dónde fuiste?

No logre reconocer la voz pero me daba mucha curiosidad por preguntar pero para cuando iba a abrir la boca él ya se había ido así que solo cerré los ojos y al hacerlo empezaba a escuchar una voz.

Doctor: ¡Taiki! levántate

Taiki: *Abre los ojos* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Doctor: Taiki calma ahora estas a salvo tranquilo, ¿qué te ocurrió? de repente gritabas y llorabas como si algo horrible estuviera pasando y perdiste el pulso un momento pero ahora estas bien por lo menos.

Taiki: Vi cosas horribles, el dolor fue tan real, estaba en un edificio en llamas donde había personas sufriendo, había mucha sangre, todo paso tan rápido y fue tan horrible.

Doctor: si no hay más complicaciones te daremos de alta en unas horas

Taiki: Ok

*Una semana después*

Cuando logre recuperarme completamente para volver a entrenar Minato y yo hablamos con anko del entrenamiento así que le dijimos que tenía que estar temprano para mañana y luego íbamos a comenzar, cuando llego el día de entrenar anko había llegado desde hace ya mucho rato.

Minato: vaya veo que llegaste muy temprano

Anko: y ustedes demasiado tarde.

Taiki: Si bueno tuvimos que pasar por unas cosas importantes (Kushina: y no vuelvan a la casa hasta que no compren lo que está en esa lista)

Minato: ejem bueno chicos vamos a comenzar.

Pasamos todo el día entrenando para mejorar nuestra velocidad así que solo practicamos el taijutsu y así poco a poco mejorar nuestra velocidad, Minato nos puso a mí y a anko a pelear para así medir nuestra fuerza y agilidad, poco a poco nos iba enseñando algunas tácticas para engañar al enemigo y poderlo atacar cuando menos lo vea llegar, anko parecía que se esforzaba mucho, veo que está decidida a ser la mejor ninja de la aldea.

Minato: Muy bien después de un largo día de trabajo hemos finalizado por hoy, los felicito a los dos están en muy buenas condiciones.

Anko: Muchas gracias, Minato sensei me tengo que ir ya nos vemos.

Minato: Oye Taiki tu novia parece más fuerte que tú.

Taiki: ¡Cállate ella no es mi novia!

Minato: Mira ahí viene jiraiya

Jiraiya: Hola ustedes dos que hacen.

Minato: Estaba entrenando a la novia de este muchacho.

Jiraiya: Uuuh así que estas arrasando, y dime ¿quién es la afortunada?

Minato: es...

Taiki: Yaaaa ya cállense los 2 dejen de molestar. (Ahhh como molesta todavía me acuerdo cuando lo conocí no puedo creer que sea tan pervertido)

*Flashback*

*casa de Minato*

Nos encontrábamos cenando y en eso se abre la puerta de un golpe

Kushina: ahhh pero que te pasa jiraiya

Jiraiya: nada Kushina no te alarmes solo quería pasar a visitar, ya que acabo de llegar a la aldea ah veo que están cenando me puedo unir *se sienta en la mesa*

Minato: si claro jiraiya-sensei no hay problema n.n°

Jiraiya: gracias Minato O.O pero quien es este chico no me digan que es su hijo veo que no perdieron el tiempo pero cuando sucedió si yo no me fui por mucho tiempo.

Kushina: él es taiki es nuestro hijo adoptivo.

Minato: el sandaime lo asigno bajo mi cargo y como no tiene casa se está quedando con nosotros.

Jiraiya: ah que desilusión, pensé que Minato por fin pudo volverse hombre T.T

Minato: por favor jiraiya-sensei deje de decir tonterías como esa mejor coma.

*fin flashback*

Taiki: (y desde ese día no me ha dejado de parecer un viejo pervertido y lo peor de todo es que después de eso yo no puede decir más nada durante toda la cena T.T)

Minato: Ajajajaj solo bromeaba, bueno Jiraiya quieres participar en el próximo entrenamiento tal vez le puedas enseñar algo a estos chicos, Taiki ha logrado progresar como para convertirse en un gran ninja.

Jiraiya: Me gustaría pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer.

Taiki: ¿cómo qué?

Jiraiya: Pues...yo debo ir a...eeeh documentarme.

Taiki: documentarte para que, a mi me parece que vas a estar ocupado en los baños termales de las mujeres

jiraiya: pero que tonterias hablas mocoso entrometido *le pega en la cabeza*

Minato: bueno ya dejen de pelearse, mejor diganos si va ha estar con nosotros en el proximo entrenamiento

Jiraiya: okey esta bien, vere si puedo pero no les prometo nada.

Minato: espero que si pueda estar con nosotros, mientras tanto vamos a comer que me muero de hambre lastima que tu novia ya se fue taiki.

Taiki: mejor me rindo y ya no te digo que no es mi novia.

Jiraiya: pero en una niña muy bonita deberias pedirle ser tu novia.

Taiki: ya me canse mejor vamos a comer.

Minato: ya calma.

Taiki: (y asi acabo el primer dia de nuestro entrenamiento, y a pesar de las continuas burlas siento que he aprendido mas y podre aprender aun mas y asi podre averiguar quien era la persona de ese sueño).


End file.
